It Couple?
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine and Kurt transfer to McKinley. Blaine tries out for football and learns a few things about his boyfriend's past.


**This is a sort of prompt in a way. I saw the idea and then someone told me I should write it, so here I am. Hope you like. **

**GLEE**

Blaine hadn't been at a high school with a football team for years. Back then he had been a small freshman, so trying out for the team hadn't been an option. Now, however…ok, he was still small, but he was pretty muscular and could run faster than most everyone. He was also an excellent kicker.

A few days after transferring to McKinley high school with Kurt, Blaine found himself in Coach Beiste's office, asking her to try out for the team.

"Well," she sighed. "We need a decent kicker." She frowned at Blaine, looking him up and down. "Come on, Anderson." She lead Blaine to the locker room. The rest of the guys were already there, changing out. Blaine recognized Finn and the other boys from Glee, as well as Karofsky.

Coach got him some pads and a helmet. He changed into them quickly. "Yo," said a voice to his right as he was straightening out his shoulder pads. It was Artie. Well, Blaine was pretty sure it was Artie. It was the boy in the wheelchair from Glee. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying out for football," answered Blaine. Artie's eyebrows rose.

"Another gay kid on the football team?" asked Puck, who was suddenly on his other side.

"Another?" asked Blaine. He was sure that the others didn't know about Karofsky…Puck just laughed.

"Come on, guys, to the field! We're seeing if Anderson can kick worth a damn." Everyone hustled at the Coach's words.

"Hope we don't have to dance to 'Single Ladies' again," muttered one of the guys as he passed by Blaine. Weird.

Blaine walked out on the field. On the far side he could see the Cheerios practicing a routine, their music pounding. "Let's see you kick, Anderson. Hudson!"

Finn hurried over to Blaine with a football. He crouched down and held it up with his index finger. He nodded at Blaine, a comforting gesture. Blaine had been at the Hummel-Hudson family's house a lot lately since he had finally asked Kurt to be his boyfriend.

He had gotten the intimidating speech from both Burt and Finn the first time he was over. After Blaine had beat Finn in a game of Halo, he had been immediately accepted by the tall boy. Burt, Kurt's father, was still hesitant. His only son had his first boyfriend, so Blaine could understand his fears.

Blaine took a deep breath. He ran up and kicked the ball, sending it sailing through the large poles. Blaine grinned.

"Hmm, again, Anderson," said Coach. Finn got another ball. And then another. After the fifth ball when sailing perfectly through the goal, Coach was more or less sold. She had the guys do laps around the field, just to test Blaine's endurance. That also passed with flying colors.

At the end of the practice, Coach Beiste shook his hand. "Welcome to the team, Anderson."

Blaine grinned up at the woman. "Glad to be on it," he replied.

"Great, now we have to worry about him taking a peek at us in the showers," said Azimio.

"That's enough of you," said Coach. "Give me a hundred push ups, Azimio." Grumbling, the large boy fell to the ground.

Blaine shrugged and started walking toward the locker room. Finn had settled himself beside him.

"Blaine!" He turned at Kurt's voice. He was sure that Kurt would be home by now. He hadn't actually told Kurt he was trying out for the football team…he didn't want his boyfriend to laugh at him.

Then Blaine's brain sorta turned to mush.

Jogging over to Finn and him was Kurt, but he was dressed in a nice fitting male Cheerio uniform. The v-neck did wonders for him. Blaine always loved any chance to see the pearly white skin of his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt, looking a Blaine up and down.

"Tried out for football," said Blaine, his mouth dry. He was sure it was from the running, though.

"He's our new kicker," snickered Finn. "We haven't had a good one since you quit. And I see that Sue has already roped you back on the Cheerios."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was barely back at McKinley for a class before I was in her office, having my old uniform thrust back in my hands." Then Kurt smirked. "It's only fitting that my boyfriend take my place."

"Wait wait, shut the door, you're a Cheerio?" asked Blaine, taking another appreciative look down Kurt's body. When his eyes were back on Kurt's face, he was red, noticing Blaine's gaze. "And what's this about you and…football?"

"Yes, I'm a Cheerio. I've sort of honorary, though. I sing," said Kurt. "I'm not much for the acrobatics, though Sue is trying to get me to be a flyer, since I'm small enough. I do some chorography, too. And I was kicker last year, for football. Not very long, though." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine was too busy imagining Kurt in football gear to say anything intelligent.

"But we won our first game with him," said Finn. "It was pretty awesome." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, you gotta tell me these things," said Blaine. "You can't just walk up in a sexy Cheerios uniform like that. And football…" Blaine shook his head.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Sexy, huh?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and burrowed his side into Blaine.

"Uh, I'm feeling awkward," said Finn.

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes at Finn. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him soundly. "Hmmm, I just kissed my Cheerio boyfriend," mused Blaine out loud.

"And I just kissed my football playing boyfriend," laughed Kurt.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a dentist to fill the cavities I'm getting by just looking at the two of you," sneered Santana as she walked by with Brittany, holding pinkies.

"They're like, the next it couple," said Brittany. "Cheerio and football player."

Santana rolled her eyes.

Blaine detached himself from Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Gotta hit the showers. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Finn was still feeling awkward, so Blaine and him continued toward the locker room. "Sucking face with your boy toy, Anderson?" It was a football player that Blaine didn't know the name to. He could hear the disgust in his voice though.

"At least he has a Cheerio boyfriend," said Sam, the blonde that was so obviously not a real blonde. He was staring down the other guy with an eyebrow raised. "I don't see you with a Cheerio girlfriend. Or any girlfriend, really."

A few of the other guys laughed as the boy who had spoke flushed. He stocked off to the other side of the locker room.

Blaine rolled his eyes. And looked around. Most of the guys were still staring at him, in full gear. Blaine frowned. "You know," he said loudly. "I'm not gonna look at you all because I'm gay. I went to an all boys boarding school for almost two years. The sight of naked guys I'm not dating is more or less natural at this point. So you really don't have anything to fear." He guzzled down some water. "Besides. You guys aren't the one I want to see in their birthday suit."

"Ugh, Anderson." A towel was thrown at him with a laugh by Mike Chang. "We don't want to think about Kurt that way, ok?" A few of the other guys laughed, too.

"Hey, I'm figuring I'm gonna have to listen to a lot of, 'Oh man, that girl's tits are huge' and 'did you see the ass on that chick?' So I figure I need to repay the favor." Blaine shrugged and threw the towel back.

A guy was pulling on his shirt on the other side of Blaine. "What, Anderson, girl parts disgust you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking his clothes out of the locker he had used earlier. "Don't disgust me, really, they're just old news. They don't do it for me." He laughed. "Obviously."

"Old news?" he asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I was on a swim team for the last four years. Only guy. And once the girls find out that you're gay, they don't even care. I've had more naked girls change in front of me than I ever cared for." Blaine shrugged. A few of the guys were now staring at me with a sort of envy.

"Man, I should try that," muttered the guy. Blaine laughed.

Later on, Blaine and Finn were alone in the locker room. "The guys are warming up to you quick," said Finn. "You know, for being gay and in Glee."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I expected worse. I mean, I know most of they guys will hate my guts no matter what, but if a few are just indifferent, that's good too."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's the best you can shoot for right now."

…**.**

**FIN**

**There we are. There might be more at some point. I don't know. But I couldn't really think of anything else right now. **


End file.
